In one aspect, this invention relates to a split bolt ring. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for positioning bolts in a flange so that other structure can be attached to the flange using the bolts.
Large flanges and high pressure flanges are attached to other devices by a multiplicity of bolts which extend through the flange. Positioning the bolts one at a time for subsequent affixation of a nut and tightening is time consuming. A method of simultaneously positioning a plurality of bolts in a flange would save time.
Upon tightening, it is frequently necessary to put a wrench or other device on the bolt head to keep it from spinning. Sometime, clearance is such that it is difficult or impossible to position a wrench on the bolt head. In such cases, completion of a job can be severely delayed. A device to stop the bolt from turning when the nut is screwed on would be very desirable.
It is known to make split bolt rings from cut plate stock which has been bored to accommodate the bolts. However, cutting the plate and drilling the holes is time consuming. Also, because of the rigidity of the device, small dimensional errors can prevent the bolts from aligning correctly. A bolt holding device which is simple to make and that need not be fabricated to high tolerances would be desirable.